User talk:Komodo Saurian
21.02.2011 Cleanup Logs saved, talk page cleaned up. Komodo Saurian 09:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1 New Arrivals Hi, I was just wondering why every time I edit Chapter 1 and press save my edit doesn't stay permanent, it's not that big a deal I was just wondering if you knew why 12:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Adam Toomes :without having checked, one reason is that it may be locked to anonymous contributors. p.s. And you didn't have to ask this on Komodo's talk page but anyway.--[[User:MitchK|''MitchK]]' *'talk''*'' 12:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::It was reverted back to a previous version by an admin. Check the logs. Komodo Saurian 13:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) 05.03.2011 Update List of the hallucinations is complete with proper images and quotes added. Gonna play through the game to clean up the beginning of the article. 13:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) hey man!!! that image you post in survivour encounters is SO FUCKIN AWESOME i love the security of the sprawl and your photos are so cool!!!! Marine N.473 Hey a question, you play dead space 2 in xbox 360, PS3 or PC? because i play it in xbox 360. User:Marine N.473 :PC version. I do not own any consoles or gaming systems. 00:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 08.03.2011 Update I finally got DS:Salvage. After I finish reading it - wiki updating time! 00:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiki edit So how come the (Contact beam) page had been left with that description for over a year, but when I edited it to make the description more fitting the whole sentence suddenly needs deleting? 20:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Because I generally do not touch articles. This time, however, I decided to delete that part completely since it's neither a rocket launcher, nor a sniper rifle, the whole article is screaming Big Fvcking Gun, and that kind comparison just doesn't belong there. Actually I might as well scrub other articles too. 22:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Main Page/Video Feel free to add your videos in the link above. Remember not to break the coding, otherwise I have to lock it up. :) — subtank (7alk) 19:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :The link above leads to an empty editing window. Just in case: Is that how it should be? 19:50, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Fixed.— subtank (7alk) 20:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::All done. How exactly does the playlist work? 20:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Playlist, unfortunately, won't work in MediaWiki's Youtube extension for now. I believe developers are working on implementing a playlist feature in the near future. As such, it can only load individual videos one at a time (with each unique video id). The linked page works by loading the content randomly by the server; you can force the randomisation by purging the cache (each browser has different purging method).— subtank (7alk) 00:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) oh hai! Oh, good , you are still here, good to see you again mate! [[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 17:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : I never left, I'm checking the wiki every couple of days. It's just that I don't edit anything :P 07:32, May 23, 2011 (UTC) What RIG is the one in the Seeker Rifle picture you uploaded? Hello! I saw a curious RIG in the picture on the Seeker Rifle page (http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:Seeker_rifle.jpg), saw that you'd uploaded it and wanted to ask which suit it was? It looks like a police security variant, very cool. Is it a blue multiplayer suit? The "Urban Camo Blue Suit" or "Tiger Camo Blue Suit"? I was hoping it was a suit I could use in the single player PC game, love the blue color... :That's the standard Security RIG/Suit. 22:39, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : : :Ah, cool. Didn't recognize it, the seeker rifle pic and the Security RIG page pic has different lighting. Thanks! Arnkell 11:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Concerning the Lexine image Hey there Komodo, how are things going, hope you are doing well! I also wanted to inform you that we replaced your image of Lexine, with an updated version, made by Drtaco, which is basically your image with a background added. Yours was moved to the talk page. My hope and belief is that you don't have a problem with it, but I thought of informing you, after Drtaco insisted. Cheers mate! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Absolutely no problem with that. 12:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesome job getting that Lexine photo Komodo, if you would be so kind as to share how exactly you got the Severed models, there would be no end to the stream of candy bars and girlfriends I would offer to you in gratitude. -Taco 12:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :There is a thread at the Facepunch forums with people ripping models from Dead Space games. Aside from some hilarious screenshots, there is a link to a Gmod model pack with Security Guards, Weller, Lexine and some other models. 12:59, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks man, I appreciate it. -Taco 13:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Have fun. 13:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Rifle Trivia- Reword? Thank you for letting me know about that. But should it be reworded? If it's a fact, then I think we should change it to something more appropriate. But if it is OK the way it is, then that is fine, too. Supertologist (talk) 00:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Originally I wrote it as "There is a theory that this weapon is a modification of a Seeker Rifle chambered with smaller caliber and capable of full-auto fire". In the end it was edited out, brought back and reworded several times and I told to myself "Why do I even bother?" :In other words - try asking on the respective talk page, people will voice their opinions and make a decision. 01:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yes sir. Supertologist (talk) 02:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Victor Bartlett Dude, thanks again for the photos of Gabe, Victor, and the Impossible Lexine photo! Do you mind doing two other subjects of photos? What I need is a picture of Victor when he kills himself, a GMOD when he's all bloodied, and two photos of the two Oracle that captured Lexine? We could really use these three! Thanks and it will be alright if you don''t want to do it. --Gearslover01 03:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Altman be Praised. :There are no models of them yet, but I asked a guy who ripped the first ones to finish his job. 11:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oi! Glad you did mate, hope you are doing well! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:07, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for all the weapon pictures you uploaded! Hey, I've been working rather tirelessly on all the DS3 weapons and blueprints, and I noticed you (and you alone) upload several photos of weapons that didn't have photos before. So, I just dropped by to say thanks! It all comes in handy. PS: Also, if you were still up to it, check out the Dead Space 3 Weapons page, and specifically look at the Blueprints area. I'm working on a MAJOR overhaul of these pages, but if you could help out by getting an image with yourself holding each gun, I'd be incredibly grateful! Of course, there is no requirement to do so, hence there will be no hard feelings if you decline. = SamousInd. (talk) 05:44, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :I'm still waiting for the Slim Jim promo codes a friend from the US promised to get me before starting working on the weapon articles and videos. But yeah, I still plan to get there eventually. 16:08, March 26, 2013 (UTC)